Reunions
by TrinityPx3
Summary: Haley left five years ago but she comes back with a surprise two of them.
1. Time to go home

Chapter 1

Time to go home

"Kayla Brooklyn Scott" Haley yelled. A little girl with Brown hair and blue-brown eyes trotted into her mother's room. "Yes mama" Kay asked. "Kayla where is my brush?" Haley asked with her hands on her hips. The little four year walked over to the toy bin and said "Here mama". Haley grabs the brush and sees a whole bunch of doll hair in it. "Kayla how many times did I tell you not to brush your doll's hair with my brush" Haley said. "I don't know I can't count pass 13" Kay said. Haley chuckles lightly and then whispers "Nathan".

Yeah Kayla Brooklyn Scott was the daughter of Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott. She knew she couldn't see her dad she took things very well. Kayla bites her lip and said "Mama I'm sowie". Kayla got up and hugged her mom's leg and said "For evweything" Kay said tearing up. Haley started to tear up and asked "You're packed?" "Yeah is David coming wit us" Kay said. "No Kay he is staying . . . hopefully" Haley said whispering the last part. "Is Mikey coming?" Kay asked. "I don't know" Haley said tearfully. "Don't cwy" Kay said.

Haley hug her daughter and smoothes her hair and said "I love you I hope you know that". "I wuv you too" Kay said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Haley sniffles the tears back and then puts her down. "Go make sure you have everything" Haley said. Kayla runs out the room. Haley slowly walks to her dresser and closes her eyes. Haley takes a deep breath and slowly opens her eyes. Her face was all bruised and her lip was busted.

Haley opened her last drawer and pulls out a box. In the box were some unsent letters, some pictures of Nathan, the gang, Whitey and Kayla. Then Haley turned to the next picture which made Haley choke up. Her son Michael Nathaniel Scott was Kayla's twin brother. Then a sent letter she received a month ago. She pulled the invitations out again and turned to Whitey's handwriting

_Dear Miss Haley James,_

_Hello dear It's been a whole year and there just been no contact. I'm starting to get worried. Well I am having a retirement party in a couple of months, I would like it if you and the kids could come and yes wear a dress. Nathan is doing well I hope you respond honey I am worried. I miss my Kay-Bear and strong Mic. Please respond._

_Whitey aka Grandpa_

Haley looks at the calendar the party was coming up. Haley picks up the phone and slowly dials Whitey's number. The phone rings. "Hello" A young voice said. Haley's voice gets caught up in her throat. This wasn't happening. Her finger trembling over the end button. "Boy give me my phone" She heard Whitey's voice. Whitey took the phone. "Hello" Whitey spoke. "Wh . . . Whitey" Haley cries. "Oh my god H . . . Honey" Whitey said pushing Nathan out the room.

"Whitey Help me please" Haley cried. "Haley honey what happened?" Whitey said. "Oh he took my baby boy Whitey, he took him right from under me" Haley cries. "Damn how fast can you leave New York City" Whitey said clenching his fist. "Now" Haley said. "Come sweetie come back home" Whitey soothes. Haley gets up and said "Okay". "Call me" Whitey said. Haley hangs up and calls Kayla. "Kay honey let's go" Haley said. Kayla held her duffle bag and basketball. "Where we gwoing mama" Kay asked. "Home baby, home" Haley said.


	2. Meetings Part 1

Chapter 2

Meetings

"WELCOME TO TREE HILL, WELCOME TO TREE HILL" The speakers blared as Haley and Kayla walked around the airport. "MAMA IT'S LOUD" Kay shouted covering her ears. Haley picked the little girl up and walked around the airport looking for Whitey. "GWANDPA" Kay screamed running into Whitey's arm. Haley smiles her cover up was doing wonders now. Whitey smiles at Haley she grown up her reddish hair was longer and she gotten a little taller. Haley began to tear up and hugs Whitey.

Whitey holds her tightly. "Haley how are you?" Whitey asked. Haley let go and said "He took him Whitey David that bastard took my baby boy" Haley said beginning to cry again. "Shh no relax" Whitey said wiping her face. Haley's winces and that's when Whitey sees a bruise. "Haley what the hell did he do to you?" Whitey growls. "Whitey not here, not with Kayla." Haley said. "Haley wait I need to tell you something Nathan is working for me and um Haley . . . he is getting married" Whitey said.

Haley shows a sad smile she did leave him. "Well at least he is happy, right?" Haley said. Her world tumbling down, more Heartache, she wasn't going to see him she was going to try to avoid him. "At least you came home ok, you came to a safe place beside everybody missed you." Whitey said picking Kayla up. "Mama you ok, no cwy" Kay said with a reassuring nod. Haley nods and said "Okay baby girl". "Haley you seem to have a knack for runny back to me" Whitey Joked. Haley's mind runs back to the first time she asked Whitey for help.

FLASHBACK

_About 5 years ago. Haley takes a sigh and slowly goes into the locker room. Haley was wearing a orange top and a denim mini. All the boys began to catcall. Nathan smirks as he goes behind his wife. "Hey sexy" Nate said grabbing her waist. "Hey" Haley said blushing. They boys were burning a hole into her. "Go change" Nate ordered. They boys throw smirks at Haley and then leave. "Thank you but I came for Whitey not you" Haley said. Nathan grabs his chest. "That hurts Haley" He jokes. Haley gives him a kiss and walks into Whitey's office._

_"Hey Whitey" Haley said sitting down. She was 1 and half moths pregnant and felt ashamed. "Hello Sweetie please sit" Whitey said. Haley sits and said "I have my sonogram wanna see". Whitey smiles at the young girl she was scared as hell. "Sure honey" Whitey said. Haley slowly hands him the sonogram "Haley what's is this?" Whitey asked. "It's twins" Haley squeaked out. Whitey looks at the young girl she is crying. "I can't do it Whitey, I can't tell him. I won't, I can't" Haley cried._

_Whitey gets up and comforts the young girl. "I need to leave Tree Hill" Haley said through sobs. "No Haley I won't allow it" Whitey said. Haley shakes her head no and said "I won't ruin his dreams" Haley cries. "You are his dream" Whitey said wiping her face. Haley sighs and said "Please my life is done let's not ruin Nathan's" Haley said. "There is a program in New York City, that will help but at least tell Nathan" Whitey said. "He will try to stop me" Haley said. Whitey nods. Haley was gone within a week and so was Nathan's better half._

END OF FLASHBACK

Haley and Kayla admire there new room. It was perfect for the two. "Mama it's wig" Kay said with an smile. "I know so big" Haley said. "So you like it?" Whitey asked. "Yeah" Haley said hugging Whitey but winces. "Relax take a nap" Whitey said. "David" Haley said. "Excuse me" Whitey said. "You met him David my boyfriend, he beats me and rapes me" Haley said.

Whitey groans and looks at Kayla. "No he never touched them" Haley said feeling ashamed. "I need to go to the store and get some stuff for me and Kay" Haley said getting glasses and a baseball cap. "Ok I will order some pizza Haley Nathan comes over a lot" Whitey said. "I will try to avoid him, Ok, pepperoni and extra cheese" Haley said going downstairs. Kayla grabs her basketball and runs outside.

"Just like Nathan" Whitey whispers. Kayla is bouncing the ball and shoots it in. "Go Princess Scott" Kay said dancing. She was a good dancer. "Hi" a male voice said. Kayla turns to see her dad for the first time.

"H . . h . . hi" Kay whispered. Her little feet restrains from running and hugging him. "Hey its ok I work for grouchy" Nate said looking at the little girl. She seemed sad and angry. "You play good" Nate said. "Duh" Kay said with a smile. 'Haley's smiles' Nathan thought. "No" Nate whispers. "Wanna play to 3" Kay said. "Ok ladies first" Nate said. Kay shot in. "Lucky" Nate said rolling the ball to her. Kayla laughs and said "Really" Sarcastically. Nathan sees this little girl acts like Haley.

"Hey girl who's your mom" Nate asked. Kayla wants to scream "Your my Dad" but stops when Whitey came outside. "Kay in the house" Whitey said. "Oh gwandpa I was winning" Kay pouts and goes inside. "So is she Haley's" Nate asked. "No a friend, aren't you getting married?" Whitey said. "Yeah but I just know that Haley is back, I can feel it. Whitey I still love her. I can't believe all of you are hiding her" Nate said in disbelief. "I am not hiding her damn it, your so freaking stubborn get that hip-hoppy crap and leave" Whitey said.

Nathan goes upstairs to the guest room and sees his CD player he goes to grab it when he sees some pictures. He shouldn't look but couldn't help himself. He picked it up and smiles. The little girl in a swimsuit and a huge hat. Then another picture of a little boy making muscles. Then another picture of the two fighting. "Must be brother and sister" he whispers. Then the last picture made him bug out. It was Haley holding the two kids. He flipped the picture over. Kayla, Michael and I at the beach it said.

"Whitey I'm back, I'm going to take a shower and then take Kayla for a ride" Haley shouted coming up the stairs. Nathan knew that voice anywhere. It was her. Nathan sees the little girl running after her mom and then Haley stops and sees Nathan. "Uh-oh" Kay said. "Tell me I am dreaming please god wake me up" Nate said. Haley shakes her head no and begins to tear up. Nathan hands went to her face he wanted to make sure her touch was real. His fingers slowly caressing her face.

Haley began to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Kayla was staring at the two confused her mom crying Nathan touching her. The little girl fury rose and kicked Nathan. "Don't hit my mommy" Kay said. "No Kay baby daddy wouldn't do that just David" Haley said trying to stop the little girl. Kayla hugs her mom and said "Your face bruisy". Haley realizes her tears wiped the cover-up. Nathan looks at the two. 'DADDY Whoa this wasn't happening he has a daughter, hitting' His mind was overloading.

Haley turns to Nathan. His face turns pissed her face was bruised badly. "What the hell" Nathan said looking at Haley. Haley turns away. Nathan scared her he calms down and get to his knees and slowly turns to Haley. "Haley what's going on?" He said in a sweet tone. "I am so sorry don't hit me" Haley said crying in his arms. Nathan picks her chin up and kisses Haley. "Always and Forever, I promised to protect you" Nathan said. Haley nods. They hear a doorbell ring and then hear footsteps running up.

"MAMA" Michael screamed running into Haley's arm. "Mike baby how, when what?" Haley said hugging him tightly. "Davey" Mike said. Haley world broke down. Nathan looks at the boy and said "My son". Haley nods then said "Is David here baby?" Haley asked. Michael nodded and then they heard a big slam. Haley was terrified but she also felt something else. A hand. Nathan had his hand on he shoulder and his other was in a fist. "HALEY" A male voice screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" The male voice screamed. Nathan disappeared and Haley world's just died.


	3. Meetings Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

Protector me 

Nathan disappeared and Haley world's just died. "Mama he weally mad you weft us" Mic said tearing up. "Baby I would never leave you, I wanted Kay to be safe did he hurt you?" Haley asked. Michael nodded no and said "He was mad and cussing". "He didn't touch you hit you" Haley said checking him. "No" Mic said. Nathan came back with an bat. "Nate what are you doing?" Haley asked. "Nothing um hey guys why don't you guys play with um Whitey" Nate said. "Gwandpa" Kay said. "Yeah" Nate said.

Kayla got up and hugs her brother. "Let's pway wit gwandpa mikey" Kay said. "Otay" Mike said not looking at Nathan. Whitey came in and said "Let's play hide-n-seek but it got to stay in the house" Whitey said noticing Nathan gripping the bat harder. "Otay" The two kids cheered and ran. Haley looks at Nathan's eyes. His crystal blue eyes turned with gray almost black he was mad. "Nathan don't" Haley whispers on her knees. "Why not" Nate said.

Haley gets up her hand traveling down his arm to his hand, she grabs the bat and then drops it. Haley nods no. Nathan eyes water her face was bruised. He bites his lip and leans his forehead against hers. "How, when, two kids, your face, it's too much Haley, god" Nate said. "I'm sorry I knew I caused trouble don't hit me" Haley said. "stop saying that I would never hit you, NEVER" Nate said. Haley looks at him and said "You promise?". Her face may be bruised, she may have a busted lip but her brown eyes were vulnerable.

"I promise" Nate said. "HALEY GET OUTSIDE NOW" The male voice screamed. Haley closes her eyes and begins to go downstairs. "Haley where are you going?" Nate asked grabbing her arm. Haley felt this and as a reflex she punched him. "Oh I am so sorry Nathan" Haley said. Nathan lets out a breath damn she could punch. "It's ok Haley" Nate said. "I need to do this my self" Haley said. going outside. David was sitting on top of the hood.

Haley walks over to him. "You left, dumb ,mistake Haley get in the car, I will get the kids" http/topcelebrity2.free.fr/welling40.jpg David said pushing Haley and walking towards the house. "No" Haley said tearing up. "Excuse me?" David said getting in Haley's face. "I .. I ... said No" Haley squeaked. David pushed her against the hood and said "You spoke up to me, hell no, you shut up." David said raising his hand up to Haley's face. Haley blocks her face. "STOP" Nate yelled.

Nathan had been watching form the window and couldn't take it. "Who the Fuck are you?" David said. "Your worst nightmare" Nate said getting in his face. "Nathan stop" Haley said. "Nathan oh yeah, her ex. You couldn't keep her line I straighten her out" Davis said proud. Nathan went to punch when Haley stops him. "No, No come on Nate please" Haley said. "Stay I know Gabriella my Fiancée could meet you and the kids" Nate said going Haley a look. "No" David said. "Please" Haley begged.

"No, get in the car, shut up and I will get the kids" David said pushing Haley onto the floor. Nathan pushed David against the car and punched him all over. "Don't like get beat do you?" Nate said. David knocked Nathan down and went to punch Haley when a bullet grazed his ear. "I will aim for your head get off of Haley and get out of here" Whitey said aim his shotgun. Haley whimpers and gets up. "Haley get in the house now" Whitey said. Haley runs into the house.

"You damn it all people and she goes to the old bastard" David said chuckling. "You can leave" Nate growled in his face. "I will be back" David said. David gets in his car and drives off. Nathan sighs and walks into the house. "Haley come here" Nate called. Haley comes downstairs she is sobbing. He pulls her into a hug and soothes her "Shh Hales". "Shh I will always protect you always and forever" Nate said kissing her head. Haley sobs slowed down and she fallen asleep in his arms. He carries upstairs.

Nathan changes Haley into pajamas. He sees the bruises all over and then flames lit in his. He puts his head and in his hands, then begins to sob. She was back but was broken, helpless and hurt. How can you hurt her she was perfect she was always doing good. Nathan looks at the ceiling. At least she came back and she came to him. "Thank you" He whispers and then kisses her forehead. Nathan sees the two little kids in the doorway.

"Oh um she is sleeping is everything ok?" Nate asked. They nodded and then Kay said "Is she hurt?". "No I stopped it" Nate said looking at the two. Michael gets in bed with his mom and hugs her. Kayla walks over to Nathan. "Twank you daddy" Kay said hugging him Nathan smiles and hugs her back. "Nathan you should go" Whitey said in the door way. "I will bring clothes for the kids ok, tonight they should come over and Haley." Nate said walking to Whitey. "Keep an eye on Michael he seems scared" Nate whispers. Kayla climbs in the bed and lays between Mike and Haley. Nathan smiles and leaves.


	4. Hello Part 1

Chapter 3 Pt1

Hello!

The kids were woke up by Nathan. "Daddy" Kay squealed jumping in his arm. "Um hey Kayla" Nate said. "You came back" Kay said with her big brown/blue eyes. "Of course" Nate said. "Mikey, Mikey daddy came back" Kay said waking up her twin. "So" Mic said snuggling closer to Haley. "Mikey" Kay whined. Michael got up and glared at his father. "I got you guys some clothes is that cool with you Michael" Nate said. "Yes Nathan" Mic said getting out the bed. "You can call me dad" Nate said. "No tank you" Mic said playing with Haley's hair.

"Mikey don't be meanie he our daddy" Kay said. "Mommy, mommy Mikey being bad" Kay said waking Haley up. "Hmm" Haley said getting up. "Um hey Hales" Nate said. "Oh god it was a dream" Haley said. "Well your up I will help the kids get dress come on you two" Whitey said. The kids ran to Whitey with their new clothes. "Hey" Haley whispered. "Yeah hey" Nate said leaning against her dresser. They just stared at each other. "Why?" Nate whispered. "What?" Haley asked.

"We could have tried to work . . ." Nathan was cut off. His cell phone rang. "Hello" Nate said. "Yes Brooke I will come to dinner, no Brooke I am not watching porn, BROOKE I am not doing that" Nate said. Haley smiles Brooke was still the same. "Oh hey Gabby" Nate said with a small smile. Haley bites her lip and watches Nathan smile and laugh. 'Please let it not be her.' Haley thought. "Yeah I love you too" Nate said. He hangs up. "My Fiancée" Nate said. "I noticed" Haley said. Haley sighs and said "I better help Whitey with the kids".

Haley runs out the room, tears spilling. It hurt to see him again with that look. "Haley" Whitey spoke softly. "Hey Kay giving you a hard time" Haley said wiping her tears. "No are you okay" Whitey asked. "Fine just a little sad but hey listen my two can be monsters so let me help." Haley said going into the room. After twenty minutes of wrestling the kids into some clothes Haley smiles. Her kids were happy well at least Kayla. Michael seemed to hate Nathan.

"Did you two say thank you to your dad for your outfits" Haley said smiling sitting on the steps. "No" Kay said. "Well . . ." Haley said. "Tank you daddy" Kay said. "Tanks Nathan" Mic said.

"It's ok just no stains that didn't come cheap" Nate said with a small chuckle. Kayla was already becoming a daddy girl and Michael a mamas boy. "Mama do we have to go?" Mic asked. "Duh doofus" Kay said. "Kayla" Haley scolded. "What?" Kay asked innocently. "Haley she is only four" Nate said. "Don't spoil her" Haley said.

"So Miss James are you changing?" Whitey asked. "I ain't going" Haley argued. "Yes you are I didn't buy this for nothing" Nathan said giving Haley the dress bag. Haley sticks her tongue out at Nathan and grabs the dress. The kids giggle as Haley goes upstairs. Five minutes later Haley came downstairs with her hair waved. "Mama you look weally pwetty" Kay said. "Thanks Kay" Haley said. "Really beautiful" Nathan said breathless. "Aren't you getting married" Whitey asked. "Yeah but I can't compliment her" Nate said.

"Sure" Whitey said sarcastically. Haley chuckles lightly and puts the kids coat on. "Um I took my convertible and it only seats two" Nate said. "Um the kids could go with me you two can talk" Whitey said. "Old man" Haley mumbled. Whitey smirks and helps the kids in the car. "Madame" Nate said opening the door for Haley. Haley giggles and gives Nathan a look over. He was still so fine. "What your too high class for my car" Nate asked. "No just seeing where the kid in you is probably thinking about ways to get Brooke back" Haley said getting in.

"Funny thing is your right" Nate said closing the door. Haley laughs as he gets in. Nathan leans closer to Haley and said "You're really beautiful" Haley instantly got scared her hand found the radio and blasted it. "Sorry" Haley said turning it down looking away. "Haley you ok?" Nate asked. "Perfect, peachy" Haley mumbled. They began to drive. "So . . . that kiss" Haley said biting her lip. "Yeah that was a heat of the moment right Hales, it meant nothing" Nate said. Haley looks away and said "Yeah nothing".

"So you left because you were pregnant?" Nate asked. "Yeah" Haley said. "We were married Haley we could have worked it out" Nate said. "It was too much" Haley said playing with her fingers. Nathan grabbed her hands. "Stop it ok, but Haley we could have tried" Nate said. "I had to do what was best for us and the kids" Haley said. "Hey they are my kids too, see I got two damn I'm good" Nate said with a smirk. "What?" Haley laughed. "Hey come on I had some part didn't I, last time I heard a girl can't fu" Nathan was cut off.

"Hey you didn't carry kids for a year and a half" Haley said laughing. Nathan got serious and said "I thought it was nine months". "Yeah it is but a 16 year old girl, no money, two kids I didn't have enough money" Haley said. "Wh . . . wh . . . what about now, money wise" Nate asked. "Fine enough for me and the kids" Haley said. "So now David" Nate said with disgust. "He was so sweet, nice, kind, helpful, we got married but then he changed, he mean, rude, abusive. He won't sign the papers the Judge is a pompous jerk taking his side over mine" Haley said beginning to cry.

"Hales come on don't cry, he is not worth your tears" Nate said stopping the car. He wiped her face and then helped with her cover-up. "Are you ready?' Nate asked. "Guess so Nathan don't leave me alone tonight" Haley said getting out. "I promise I won't let you go away again" Nate said getting out. "Hmm" Haley asked. "Nothing I got your back" Nate said smiling. They walked up to the door with the kids. "You ring the bell" Nate said. "No you" Haley argued. "Well somebody ring it" Whitey complained. "They saw me yesterday you 5 years" Nate said.

"I dwo it" Kay said ringing the bell. "Kay" Haley said. "I gwotta go potty" Kay whined. The door flew open. Karen glanced to see Nathan and Whitey and did a double take and saw Haley. "Haley" She gasped and then hugged Haley. "Mama potty" Kay whined. "Um Karen this is Kayla and Michael, my kids, twins, Nathan's" Haley said. "Hi" the twins said in unison. "Potty?" Kay said. "To the left baby" Nate said. Kayla ran past them straight to the bathroom. "Ok last time I thought we had 2 girls not 3" Brooke said coming in to the hallway.

Brooke's eyes widen, her jaw dropped and then she yelled "HALEY'S HOME". "Hey Tigger" Haley said hugging Brooke tightly. Then she hugged Jake, Peyton and last but definitely not least Lucas. "Hey buddy" Luke said hugging her tightly. "Okay away hungry wolfs" Whitey said shooing everybody inside. Haley laughs everybody was talking like she had been there the whole time. She was definitely home.


	5. Hello Part 2

**Chapter 3.2**

Haley finally gets to her chair after being bummed rush with questions. Kayla came walking out the bathroom with a bright smile. "Hi" She said. "Hi pretty girl" Luke said. Brooke nudges him. "Hi pretty little girl, better Pretty girl" Luke said. "Much hi sweetie" Brooke said. "Hi" Kay said. "Hey little man" Luke said to Michael. "Hi cutie" Brooke said with a dimple smile. Michael blushed and hid in Haley's arm. "He is a punky" Kay said. "KAYLA" Both Nathan and Haley said in unison.

Haley smiles lightly at Nathan. Haley then turned to Kayla she had a grin on her face. Haley knew that grin, Kayla was up to something. "Oh um Haley this is Gabriella, Gabby this is um Haley" Nate said. "Hi" Haley said a little shy. "Hi" Gabby said. "Do you love my daddy?" Kay asked Gabby. "Um excuse me honey, who is your daddy?" Gabby asked. "Nathan" Kay said with a dirty look. Everybody's eyes widen Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all smile. "You guys owe me twenty" Jake and Lucas said.

"What?" Nate asked. "We bet that the kids as soon as we saw them were Nathan's" Luke said. Peyton and Brooke gave the boys twenty. "Nathan I think you need to explain what the hell is going on?" Gabby said. "Haley's is my ex-wife the one from high school" Nate said. "Oh her, your high school sweetheart" Gabby said. Dan and Deb walked in. "Haley" They both said in shock. "Um hi um can we eat" Haley said. Dan and Deb both sat down and saw everybody's faces.

Gabby smiles brightly at Dan and Deb, and then she gives Haley a dirty look. Haley felt tears brim her eyes. She felt the insaneness. David told her nobody wants her back, if she left they just laugh at her and then replace her. Gaby was the perfect Daughter in law, she was blond, had a sweet face. "Mother" a small voice said. Haley's eyes saw a sweet little girl about four with broken hazel eyes. "What Manuella?" Gabby asked. "I am hungry" Manny said

"Salad and water okay" Gabby said. Manny nods and looks down. "Um is that your daughter?" Haley asked. She was so scared was that Nathan's daughter. "Um yes" Gabby said. Haley bites her lip furiously. "Relax Nathan isn't her father, that's my business" Gabby said. Haley feels relief wash over face. "Mommy this food is yucky I want McDonalds" Kay whined. "Kayla no" Haley said. "Mikey want it too" Kay said. Michael nods but then he looks at the girl next to him. She has golden hair and honey eyes. They have a sparkle. "Hi" The girl said brightly. "Hi" Mic said.

"He talks" Luke teased. Michael blushes and looks at his new sneakers. "Mommy I want to go home please" Kay said. Nathan noticed that Kayla was beginning to get teary. Nathan's hand was holding Gabby's. Kayla didn't like this she wanted her mommy and daddy together not this Gabby girl. "Kayla, Michael get up and go outside now" Haley said. The two kids followed Haley outside. Kayla began to cry. Haley's heart breaks at the instant crying from Kayla.

Nathan feels everybody looking at him. "Well?" Gabby said. Gabby didn't want him comforting her, Haley the girl she competed with since she met Nathan. "Um I'll be right back" Nate said getting up. "No your not let her handle her kids" Gabby said. Nathan seen Gabby's jealous side it wasn't pretty. Nathan knows Haley need him, he could feel it. "Excuse me I need to go see Haley and my kids" Nate said getting up. Nathan noticed that Kayla looked sad and mad.

When Nathan got outside Kayla was crying and Haley was hugging her. "I want what Daddy's has, a family" Kay cried. "We can just Daddy has his own" Haley said. "Why?" Kay asked. Haley's hazel eyes met with Nathan's blue ocean ones. "Um Nathan hey" Haley said. "Kayla come over here" Nate said sitting on the porch swing. Kayla stood in front of him. "Baby what's wrong?" Nate asked picking her chin up. "Why don't you love us?" Mike asked from the background. Nathan looks at Michael in shock.

"I do love you guys" Nate said. "No you don't Mama got hit you know come, you don't love us. I hate you" Mike said. "Michael" Haley scolded. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, you no love mommy, Kay or me only Gabby" Mike said crying. "Mikey" Kay said hugging him. "Mike" Haley said hugging him. "Um can you two go inside" Haley said. As soon as the kids went inside Nathan ask Haley "So um what the hell was that?" Nathan asked. "Like I know maybe because he seen David beat me" Haley said. Nathan looks at Haley with a shock look while her mind wanders to that day.

Flashback

_Michael had fallen asleep on Haley's bed and Kayla was sleeping in her room. Haley sighs and lies on the bed. She grabs the house phone and begins to dial Nathan's cell. Her number was private so he could never call her back. "Hello?" He said. Haley was about to speak when she heard a door slam. Haley hangs up and knew it was coming. Dinner was made, everything was clean. The house was perfect it was a work matter. "HALEY, HALEY GET HERE RIGHT NOW" David screamed she didn't to be told twice._

_"Yes David" Haley said. "What the hell is that?" David growled pointing to some spilled milk. She can see Kayla flinching and crying in her room. "I spilled milk sorry okay" Haley said. "No not okay" David said slapping her across the face. Haley fell to the floor. Pain surging through her body. "Get up . . . NOW" David said pulling Haley by her hair to the bedroom. "You lied which one of those brats spilled the milk" David growled. "They are not brats, they are my kids" Haley said angry._

_"What the fuck is he doing in my bed?" David growled. "He didn't feel well" Haley said. David punched her over and over then threw her on the bed. David tried to open her jeans. "STOP, STOP, my son is on the bed" Haley screamed trying to push David off of her. David punches across her face. Haley begins to sob. He unbuttons her jeans. "Stop please" Haley cried. She feels his hand across her thigh. "Stupid bitch you lie for those kids, from him, yeah the guy you left" David said entering her._

_Haley's mind wanders off to Nathan. David hits her again in her stomach. "ANSWER ME" He yelled. "Git off of my mommy" Mike said biting David. Haley didn't notice that Michael had woken up. "Stupid ass piece of shit" David said about to hit Michael. Haley hits him, for the first time ever. "Michael go to your room" Haley said with fear in her voice and pulling her ripped jeans up "Leave my mommy alone" Mike said hitting David._

_David pushed Michael down and said "Listen to your mother brat I suggest you got to your room". Haley punched David and ran with Michael to the kid's room. Haley locks the door, slides down the door and began to cry. "Mommy" Mike said kissing her forehead and hugging her. David bangs on the door and tries to break in. Kayla is hiding under the bed hugging Mr. Waffles tightly. "Hide with your sister" Haley said. Michael goes under the bed and hugs the sobbing Kayla._

_Haley moves from the door and then David breaks the door open. Haley is trying to get up but he pins her down and starts biting at her neck. "Stop" Haley cries. "No shut up" David said. A loud banging downstairs interrupted him. "POLICE, POLICE" the man called. "Tell them Kayla had a nightmare and you were trying to calm her down" David said. Haley began to go downstairs and said "Kay, Mike come here". Kayla and Michael was about to go when David grabbed Michael._

_"I am not stupid" David said gripping Michael shoulders tight. Haley picks Kay up and they go to the door. "Haley is everything okay here?" The officer asked. "Um sure Edwards Kay had a nightmare and was screaming her head off" Haley lied. Edwards looked at Haley's redden face, ripped jeans and shiner. "Oh okay you do know If anything happens you can come over to my house" Edwards said. "Help me" Haley mouthed. Edwards saw David at the top of stairs and saw Michael crying._

_"Bye thanks for coming but there is nothing wrong here" David said. "Okay bye Kay, Hales, Mikey, David" Edwards said hugging Haley. "Call me tomorrow" Edwards whispered. "Bye" Haley said. Haley locks the door and looks at David. "Good work you just earned yourself a non-beating, clean the damn milk and get these brats some food" David said giving Michael a push. Haley sighs she was leaving no matter what._

END OF FLASHBACK

Nathan's anger flares up as he sees Haley crying again. "Haley please stop crying it hurts to see you hurt" Nate said. "I hated him with a passion he hit me, raped me, and made my life a living hell" Haley said crying. Nathan hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Shh Hales you got me remember I will always protect you" Nate said. "He broke my ribs once and he told me to tell the hospital I fell. How fucking retarded is that" Haley said. "HE DID WHAT!" Nate yelled.

This caused everybody to go where Nathan and Haley was talking. "What's wrong?" Peyton asked. "Haley you need to tell the police he is taking advantage" Nate said his eyes turning a black mist. "Yes Haley he is right that bastard hurt you" Whitey said. "No I said no god stop it" Haley said. "Mama no cry" Kay said hugging Haley tightly. Michael began to hit Nathan. "I hate you, I hate you" Mike said punching Nathan. Nathan holds Michael tightly, Michael pushes him away. "No I HATE YOU" Mike said hugging Haley.

Nathan looks at Michael he looked him when he was younger the same hate he had for his dad. "Michael stop" Haley said getting to his level. "No he hates us, Mama he only loves her" Mike said pointing to Gabby. "See Mike like I said they don't want you" David said walking up to them. Nathan got in his face and said "Are you fucking crazy or just stupid". "Excuse me all right I came for my wife and kids" David said. "David go away" Haley cried. "Mikey come to daddy kiddo" David said.

Michael inched towards David. Nathan punches David across the face and David stumbles back. "NATHAN" Gabby yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY" Nate yelled. Michael ran towards David and hugged him. "Mikey he not your daddy Nathan is" Kay stomped. "Nate hit mommy" Mike said. "Michael your dad no such thing, come back here right now" Haley said. Michael said "No". Haley went to grab Michael when David grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"Owww" Haley cried. "Want me to break your wrists huh" David said. "Get off of her" Nathan said grabbing David and pushing him away. "Haley go inside now" Whitey said. "PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY WIFE AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU" Nate yelled. Everybody turned to Nathan. "Um he said wife right?" Brooke said. "Yeah" Luke said. "Damn" Peyton said. "Nathan" Gabby said. Nathan finally realized what happened. "I . . ." Nathan began. Gabby threw her engagement ring at him.

"It's over" Gaby cried running away with Manny following "Gabes wait" Nate said but felt a fist collide with his face. David got on top of Nathan and just keeps punching him over and over again. Haley went to grab Nathan when Lucas and Jake got there first. They pulled David off. Nathan went to punch David again but the boys pulled them apart. "HALEY WE ARE LEAVING NOW GET YOUR SHIT, NOW" David yelled. "Kids go inside, Jenny, Kayla and Michael now" Jake said.

"No" Haley said. David went to grab Haley but Lucas pushed him down. "Haley damn it your MY wife" David yelled. "No she is not" Nate said. "Shut up your fucking bastard" David said. "I never signed the papers" Nate said. Everybody turned to Nathan. "She is still my wife and you come any where up to 100 ft of her I will break you into a million pieces" Nate said. Haley hugs Nathan tightly.

"Leave don't come back leave Haley alone, leave my kids alone, leave my whole family alone" Nate said hugging Haley back. It felt good to have her back in his arms. David looks at Nathan and gets up. "Watch your back Haley" David said. Haley's face was buried in Nathan's chest, taking in his smell, feeling his abs. David walked away giving everybody a dirty look. "Now that was a dinner" Brooke said with a smile. People just look at her and give slight chuckle.

"Tutormom you okay" Brooke said. Haley nods but doesn't look at her. "It's okay Hales" Nate said rubbing her back. "I love you" Haley whispers and clings onto Nathan tightly." So um guys I think I will be taking these three back to my place." Nate said. "Nathan I'm scared" Haley whispered. "I promise you Always and Forever" Nate said. Haley nods. Everybody goes inside except Jeyton and Brucas. "Haley" Luke said. Haley turns to them, her face bruised.

"Oh Hales" Peyton said sympathetically. "Mommy, mommy" The two kids said running to Haley. "It's okay guys Daddy made him leave" Haley said "He is not my dad" Mike said. Nathan swore that little boy was Lucas. "Come on" Nate said looking at Michael. "Daddy pick me up" Kay whined. Nathan picks her up. Kayla giggled and said "It's high up here". Nathan laughs and gives her a kiss. "Awwwww" Brooke said. "Kayla, Michael meet your Uncle Lucas, Jake and Aunts Brooke and Peyton.

"Oh she is so pretty" Brooke cooed. "I have your name Kayla Brooklyn Scott" Kay said proudly. "Hey little man what's your name" Luke asked. "Michael Nathaniel Scott" Mike said. "So you put Brooke and not me, that's wrong Hales" Luke teased. "Can you hold me?" Michael said. Lucas picked him up and said "Damn boy you're big". Michael hugs him and laughs. Nathan felt a pang of jealously when he saw Michael playing with Luke.

"DADDY, DADDY I WANT ICE CWEAM" A girl with golden brown hair said running up to them. "Hi I am Haley" Haley said. "Hi I'm Jenny" Jenny said. "Hi Jen-Jen" Haley said. Jenny giggles and saw Michael. Jenny blushes and hides behind Jake. "Wait Jenny shy damn Mike" Luke said. Mike giggles and smiles at Jenny. "Wanna play?" Mike asked. "Hello, I am here" Kay whined. "Shut up" Mike said. Kay jumped out of Nathan's arm and began to wrestle with Michael.

"Oh yeah they are Scott Kids" Peyton said. Michael was about to punch Kay when he felt Nathan picking him up. "GIT OFF" Mike yelled. Nathan let go of him and Michael just looked at him. "Oh yeah that is Nathan's kid" Jake said. "Michael" Haley said. Michael goes to Jake and said "Can I pway with Jenny sir". "I don't know I mean you're a Scott kid and probably want to play doctor" Jake said. "What's doctor?" Mike said. "Great going Jake" Peyton joked. Jake laughs and said "Go play tag".

Jenny giggled and tagged Michael. Michael began to run after her. "Looks like Scotts and Jagelski will be united" Brooke teased. "Daddy I am tired" Kay said pouting. "Okay sweetie um Hales I think it's late" Nate said picking Kayla up. "Michael let's go honey" Haley said. "Okay bye Jenny" Mike said. Jenny said "Bye Mikey". Jenny gives Mike a kiss on the lips and then giggles. "See" Brooke teased. "No no way, I will not let my daughter get swooped into the Scott clan" Jake said joking.

"Wow Jakey you hate us that much" Haley said. "Hales don't call me Jakey" Jake said. "I think it's cute" Peyton said and kissed Jake. "Eww" Everybody said even the kids. "Mommy can Jenny come over tomorrow" Mic asked. "Well um" Haley began. "Pwease daddy, pwease" Jenny begged. "Okay damn, sure she can come over" Jake said. "Okay um so you will be dropping me off at Whitey's" Haley said. "Um I was actually thinking you can stay at the Beach house with me" Nate said.

Haley's raises an eyebrow. "I ... I ... mean like um see, it would be safer" Nate said. "Sure Nate safer to have Haley in your bed, your arms wrapped around her and probably have a little um _fun_" Brooke teased. "Lucas keep your fiancée in line" Nate said. "You two are getting married" Haley said. "Yes Tutormom you so we so have to go shopping tomorrow, me you and Peyton with the little sweethearts" Brooke said. "I will not go shopping but mommy you just said Jenny can come over" Mike said.

"Sorry baby but when Auntie Brooke mentions Shopping she get" Haley was cut off. Everybody said "CRAZY, PSHYCO". Michael laughs at Brooke face. "Ha ha psycho" Mike said. "You are dead Baby Scott" Brooke said beginning to chase Michael. "Brooke you are wearing heels" Peyton said. Brooke took her heels off and began to chase Michael. "No auntie Brooke please" Mike said. Brooke grabbed him and tickled him. "Now say you're sorry" Brooke said tickling him and kissing him all over.

"Swoie, Swoie" Mike said. Brooke hugs him and he hugs her back. "Aww can we keep him" Brooke asked. "Brooke I don't think he is a puppy" Jake teased. "Hush up, wait me and Luke will take all the kids tonight" Brooke said. "Um when did I agree with that" Luke said. "Lucas this is your family" Brooke said. "Fine, fine we will kidnap your kids and let Brooke go crazy" Luke said. "Thank you" Brooke said. "Really?" Peyton said. "Sure Come on Kayla, Jenny, and Michael." Luke said

"Um okay bye babies" Haley said. Her kids hugged her tightly and Mike said "I will be on bestey good boy ever, I like Uncle Luke". Nathan felt that jealously again. "Why do I have to go?" Kay whined. "Kay honey it will be good to know your family" Nate said. "I wanna stay with you" Kay said widening her eyes. "No you will try that look work on your dad go" Haley said. Kayla stuck her tongue out to her mother. "KAYLA BROOKLYN JAMES SCOTT" Haley screamed. "What?" Kay said innocently.

Haley gave her daughter a look. "Bye daddy, bye mommy, uncle Jakey, Auntie Peyton" Kay said running to Lucas's car. "Oooh she is a bad one, now I know why Brooke has a part of her name now" Jake teased. Brooke smiles and said "So she doesn't like rules neither do I". "Bye mommy, uncle Jakey, auntie Peyton, Nathan" Mike said following his sister with Jenny close behind. "Nathan?" Luke said. "Um guess he doesn't feel comfortable saying dad" Haley said.

"Okay whatever, your kids are in my hands so that's good right" Brooke said. "KIDS" Jake, Peyton, Nathan and Haley said in unison. "Guys" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips and pouts. They laugh at her and Haley said "It's okay Tigger just watch out Kay and Mike like to fight like another Scott siblings I know". Haley looked at Nathan and Lucas. "Guess it runs in the genes" Luke teased. "Come on Haley we need to talk" Nate said.

Haley hugs everybody bye and follows Nathan to his car. "Hales I am so sorry for everything that happened to you, I promise I will not let you slip through my arms again, Always . . ." Nate said "And Forever" Haley finished. Haley felt a ping of something bad was going to happen but she just brushed it off.


End file.
